Twisted Ties
by Y.L.O.A.K
Summary: After a wonderful night and soon to be wonderful morning, Draco and Harry realize that they have put their secret relationship in near jeopardy when the boys awaken later then they thought. MUCH LATER. Luckily, when the two reach breakfast everything seems to be safe and normal. That is until Harry realizes a crucial mistake the boys made. [COMPLETE ONE-SHOT] Draco x Harry


**Currently trying to get my motivation back into flow. Saw this head cannon based on this lovely pair and decided to write my own version of it. Ignore any mistakes I made and do enjoy~**

* * *

_Warmth._

Harry felt himself shift closer to the warmth he was clutching tightly to him, pressing them closer to his body if it was possible and he sleepily nuzzled a smooth neck, pecking it absentmindedly before sighing and nestling into it comfortably once again. He inhaled deeply, taking in a sweet mixture of apples and even the small aroma of sex, making him smirk devilishly as the night before came rushing back to him. Squeezing the smooth and slightly smaller body, he kissed his partners neck again with a bit more pressure, and nibbled it slightly, feeling his hormones arising again as his nibbles began to turn into soft bites that were followed by kisses. The person he was spooning shifted beneath him and he heard a quiet mumble as they tilted their head up, exposing their neck and Harry quickly took advantage of the opportunity he had been given, kissing all over the faint bite marks and fresh hickies that had been placed there several hours ago. He head another sigh and felt the body turn around to face him and Harry soon felt soft lips press against his own bruised one, which he willingly kissed back, smiling like a git before he opened his bright green eyes that shined with happiness as he stared at the beautiful being before him that he had fallen in love with almost a year ago.

Draco was smiling softly even though he had been woken up, his eyes still closed but he opened one lazily, staring at Harry for a moment before stretching out his legs that were tangled with his lovers, and he let out a soft sigh of relief, moving closer to Harry as he rested his head on top of the muscular chest. Harry shivered slightly when his boyfriend's whispy hair tickled him but nevertheless, he kissed the Slytherin's head softly, once again inhaling his sweet smell and pulled the silky green sheets, as they decided to spend the night in Draco's private dorm, to cover them.

"Mm...enjoying bothering me this morning are you Potter?" the blonde asked quietly, trying to make himself sound annoyed with the wake-up call but Harry only smiled more, sensing the small amount of affection hidden behind his words. He ran his rough fingers through Draco's smooth locks, tugging them slightly and decided to answer his question later. Catching the hint, Draco lifted his head and quickly cupping his smooth face, Harry snogged him, kissing him deeply for a few minutes before breaking the kiss for some air but continued giving him light pecks as he responded huskily,

"You never seem to mind when I wake you up like this in the mornings if I recall correctly..." he said with a perverted smirk, thumbing over the smooth jawline of his boyfriend in a very lovingly and affectionate way. Draco rolled his beautiful eyes but he was surprised when he found himself smirking as well, perhaps it was the grogginess he felt from the shortage of rest but either way he was happy in that moment. Shifting his position, he pulled his upper body onto Harry's and folded his arms over his broad chest, looking up at the brunette as he rested his head on his hands as the lovers studied one another silently.

No words were spoken as they stared at one another, Harry still running his hand threw the blonde's hair and Draco relaxing at the soothing feeling. Even though he hated when people would mess up his hair, he loved when it would be played with. Not in a rough housing way that his annoying friends Pansy and Blaise that left it sticking up at odd angles but in this kind of way, the way that no one else but Harry could accomplish. It reminded him of when he was younger and would seek out for comfort from his mother whenever he had bad dreams. He closed his eyes briefly as he relaxed, only to open them again a few seconds later when Harry suddenly sighed and said softly,

"I love you...I really love you Draco..."

Draco felt his heart thump with happiness and joy as he stared at Harry, who was smiling with that charming smile Draco had fallen in love with the second he saw it, and he smirked teasingly, his eyes twinkling with mischief and he raised in eyebrow,

"Oh yeah? Well I love me too Potter."

He inwardly chuckled when Harry frowned, pulling his hand back from the blonde's hair, much to his dislike but he expected it to happen, and he looked away, pouting just slightly.

"Always ruin the moment don't you, you prat?"

Harry grumbled under his breath as he sat up in the bed, Draco sliding off as laughed quietly in response only irritating his boyfriend further and he sat up on his knees, hugging Harry from behind as he draped his arms over him. He kissed the tanned shoulders softly, feeling the hot body relax immediately under his touch and he quickly began kissing near Harry's earlobe, his favorite place to be kissed...well his second favorite _appropriate _placed to be kissed, and he whispered into his ear,

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, I'm only joking with you..." the blonde said softly, grabbing his lover's chin as he turned him to face him and he leaned in to kiss him, mumbling softly before he did so,

"I love you too Harry.."

The two boys snogged for a few moments, both of them feeling their hormones and desires beginning to take over just as it always did when they had moments like this. Harry shifted, pushing Draco onto his back as he clambered on top of him, pinning his hands down above his head. The kissing only deepened and Draco shivered in delight when he felt something hard press against his own hardness, the only thing keeping them from contacting with one another was the sheet that was covering Draco. Harry broke the kiss and attacked Draco's neck, biting and kissing over the already bruised and marked skin.

Chuckling softly to himself, Draco only tilted his head back with a soft sigh as he felt the warm wetness of Harry's tongue graze over his Adam's apple. Opening his eyes slightly, he caught sight of the clock on the bed stand besides his bed and felt his chest freeze as realization dawned over him, similar to the feeling of cold water being poured suddenly on him.

Harry, not noticing the body beneath him go stiff, only continued to chase after his desires as he kept on kissing the delicious skin and tightened his grip on the wrists he was holding. Just when he was about to go lower, he got the wind knocked out of him when he was suddenly shoved over and pushed off of the bed roughly. Banging his head against the floor, his hormones quickly shut down as he groaned in pain and sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he checked for blood. Seeing none, he angrily looked up at Draco, who was hurriedly picking up scattered clothing that littered the floor, and he shouted,

"What in the name of Merlin's beard was-"

His sentence was cut short when his jeans were thrown into his face and he grabbed them angrily, feeling his face beginning to flush and opened his mouth to start again when Draco interrupted him as he shoved a leg through his unzipped jeans, his eyes wide,

"We overslept Harry, we must've forgotten to turn the alarm on last night. Breakfast is already half over."

He said this all in a rush and Harry barely managed to comprehend what he said but felt his anger disappear and he was soon joining Draco, shoving on his own clothes as he struggled to zip and adjust his jeans. There was a silence as they both hurriedly dressed, Draco finishing first as he tried to smooth back his messy hair, utterly failing and he cursed silently under his breath. Making sure he covered up Harry's markings with a glamour charm, he grabbed the invisibility cloak that was draped over his desk chair and he tossed to Harry, who caught it as he threw his thick robes on and adjusted his wrinkled shirt before pulling the cloak over him, only leaving his head revealed.

Neither of the boys had made their relationship public yet, not that they were ashamed or anything about their sexual preferences or being with reach other but they just wanted to make sure no drama ensued and caused strains in their relationship. They both decided a few months into their relationship that they would make it public a year after they started secretly dating, their anniversary was just around the corner but it seemed as if Merlin himself was beginning to get impatient with the boys and tested their luck to its limits.

Draco peeked out the door for any Slytherins that might be wandering about the house and when he saw none, he gave Harry one last passionate kiss before he pulled the cloak over him, hiding him completely as he darted out the door. Draco followed close behind, making sure no one saw and he and Harry hurriedly left the dungeons, Draco only knowing Harry was there because of his quietly panting.

Neither of them said a word as they neared the Great Hall, the mixture of different foods reaching their noses and the soft sound of chatter among the students echoing in the empty hallway. Pulling his hood back, Harry snuck one more kiss from Draco before he went inside,

"I love you, Draco."

A roll of grey eyes and a soft smile, "I love you too, scar head."

Smiling as the blonde ducked behind the heavy doors, Harry quickly took off the cloak, glancing around to make sure no one was watching and he tucked it under his robes before going inside of the Great Hall, making sure to do it a few minutes after Draco. Luckily, it seemed no one was suspicious about Draco's absence, he saw him laughing with his friends at Slytherin table as he made himself a plate and Harry glanced over Gryffindor table, quickly noticing red hair and bushy brown hair.

Ron was busy forking down eggs and delicious looking hash browns to notice his best friend but when he did, he nodded as continued to he scarf down more food. Hermione was looking at him suspiciously and looked very unhappy, Ron and her glanced at each other for a second and as if she could read the redhead's mind she immediately asked the question they both wanted to know just as Harry sat down in his normal seat.

"And why are you late this morning Harry hm? I do hope it was a for a good reason and not you off dilly dalling with that secret boyfriend of yours." She said with slight annoyance, mostly due to the fact that Harry had refused to tell her who his boyfriend was despite her several and stubborn attempts, but she was also annoyed because he was beginning to slack in his classes since he was always sneaking off to capture a kiss or two from Draco.

Harry took a sip of juice before he answered, grabbing the plate of food Hermione had luckily prepared for him while he was gone and picked up his fork as he dug into the scrambled eggs,

"Well, I don't have a good reason then since that's exactly what I was doing,", he took a bite of his food before continuing, "Just we forgot to set an alarm is all so we woke up a bit late-"

Hermione's huff interrupted him as she pursed her lips tightly before she quickly began her scolding but then she herself was interrupted when Ron suddenly choked on his food, the attention turning to him, as he pointed at Harry, his eyes wide with shock and horror.

"Ack! H-Harry mate! Why the bloody hell do you have a green tie?!"

Harry felt his heart drop and felt his breath hitch as his friends looked at him surprised as he looked down, seeing a bright green and grey tie instead of his normal red and golden one. He opened his mouth, trying to think of an excuse, or possibly anything but he looked like a fish out of water, just gaping at his friends as his mind seemed to be wiped blank. Hermione suddenly gasped and Harry looked at her, noticing she was staring away from him and horridly, Harry followed her eyes and felt himself die for the second time in less then a minute.

Draco was standing a few feet from them, looking at Harry with a bewilder expression on his even more pale face, if it was possible, and Harry saw what Hermione was staring at.

His red and golden tie shimmering brightly at him.

* * *

**Don't worry, everything worked out well for the two and they lived happily ever after ~**


End file.
